Fair's Fair
by EvilAngels26
Summary: This is just a serious piece of inconsequential fluff. I partly blame TheLadyHoll for giving me prompts I begged her for! The prompt's at the end of the story. It's basically Miranda being unreasonable and Andy teaching her a lesson and then again Miranda being unreasonable teaching Andy a lesson. I know, I suck at summaries. Just read it okay, it's hella fine! One-shot.


**Fair's Fair**

**A/N 1:** This is all theladyholl's fault! (not really coz I was the one who poked her to gimme some prompts but she decided to amuse my muse of course) I'm not sure how well my muse has cooperated with hers!

**A/N 2:** Yeah, yeah you guessed it right, I've been craving cute, crazy pregnant Miranda these days.

**A/N 3:** Again, better read with MiM, but could do as a stand-alone too!

**A/N 4:** All disclaimers and frills apply. Un-betaed, so all mistakes her mine!

* * *

29th December 2007

The Mirror

Conference Room

4.53 p.m.

'I think we should go ahead with the more positive ratings among consumers. It's the New Year; people want to read positive stuff Boss, not mundane predictions about the next great depression.' Andy says confidently as Greg and the other members of her team look pointedly at her.

After a moment's thought Greg agrees, 'Yeah, it's amazing how right you always are Andy! Go ahead and get your article into printing asap. Mark and Alicia stay back; we need to work a little more on the Editorial page. Thanks everybody.'

It was almost the beginning of a new year and Andy wondered for the umpteenth time how different her life would become in the next three months as she walked back to her cubicle and sat down to give the final touches to her article on consumer behaviour during holiday seasons, before it went into printing.

A distinct beep on her phone told her it was a text from Miranda.

She glanced at her watch. 5 p.m. Miranda must have just gotten back home. She had only started going back to office after a month's bed rest following a series of unfortunate events which involved her fainting in the townhouse kitchen and vomiting her guts out every two minutes. Things were getting better as her pregnancy progressed but Andy had strictly instructed her wife to take it easy for a while and Miranda knew better than to cross her lover.

The text message read: 'I need you to get back home this moment. Something's wrong.' And even before she had finished reading it Andy jumped off her seat and gathered her belongings yelling to whoever heard 'Boss, I need to get home. Miranda's saying...I'll go, mail you the article, if I can. I gotta go.' And she was off

'Andy? What's the...' Greg managed rushing out of his cabin as he witnessed a frazzled And leaving the office '..ruckus?' but there was no Andy to answer his question. Greg and the whole of their office knew about Andy and Miranda and they were more the approving of the relationship and had been very supportive of her while Miranda had been ill the past few months. So Greg ardently prayed for everything to be fine. He had taken a liking towards the young girl who really had a bright future ahead of her and hoped she'd really find the happiness she deserved.

* * *

If there is one time Andy wants to be a real superhero with flying powers, it would be now. New York traffic during holiday season, especially during office hours was worse than dealing with Miranda's hormone induced mood swings! She curses and mutters under her breath and is on the verge of killing the driver for not being able to accomplish driving at 120 kmph. Look who's living with Miranda.

Andy had already called up the twins piano teacher and enquired about the girls and had been informed that the girls were safely in class practising Rachiminov's Paganini. She had tried Miranda's phone about a quarter million times and had been sent to voicemail every bloody time. Of course.

All kinds of morbid scenarios swirl in Andy's head as she waits for the cab to magically reach the townhouse in the next ten seconds-Miranda lying unconscious in the kitchen again or in the washroom, at the bottom of the stairs, is her pressure high, low what?- And a hundred other worse situations come to her mind which almost gives her a headache. Things were getting better, Miranda herself had been saying how much better she was feeling but now this message had completely thrown her off her happy mood and she was petrified to think of what might have happened to Miranda.

* * *

29th December 2007

The Townhouse

5.25 p.m.

Andy all but dashed out of the cab having paid the cabbie his fare and literally stumbled over the few step leading to the townhouse door. She fumbled with her keys for a while before running in and all but hurling her things on the nearest sofa.

'Miranda! Miranda! I'm here, where are you?' she sounded like a stupid adult looking for a kid playing hide and seek. 'Miranda, please just say something!' and with that she launched into a thorough research on every nook and corner of the downstairs area. No sign of Miranda.

With every place she looked her fear increased a million-fold. The pin drop silence felt almost ominous, capable of swallowing her whole.

By the time she'd climbed the flight of stairs leading upto Miranda's room, her heart had started to beat at about 1260 beats per minute and she moved on slightly wobbly legs, trembling from head to toe.

She drew in a deep breath and opened the door to Miranda's room.

She couldn't believe her eyes. For all the scenarios that she had envisioned, this definitely had not been one of them.

Miranda Priestly was laying in the middle of their king size bed, wearing nothing but one of Andrea's long striped shirts and black stockings and apparently smiling about something. Both her hands were caressing her now extremely noticeable bulge of her stomach.

She looked content, not like something was wrong.

Relief, for a minute utter relief flooded Andy's senses. Miranda was alright, atleast she seemed alright. Miranda was alright after all.

The next minute realization begins to seep in and she feels like a complete idiot.

'Miranda? You're alright? You said something was wrong?' she looks at Miranda through narrowed eyes.

Miranda looks up sheepishly and bites her lip, 'You're almost upset that I'm fine.'

'DON'T. ' Andy says through gritted teeth.

Miranda rubs her face in Andy's shirt and inhales her lovers perfume and it almost melts Andy and makes her go weak in her knees but then she remembers the frantic last hour.

'Miranda Ilana Priestly if that message was a joke, I'm going to kill you?!' her eyes look murderous.

'Something WAS wrong.' Miranda offers firmly.

'What? Is he fine?' Andy's voice betrays true concern as she moves to sit on the bed next to Miranda and gestures towards her stomach.

'He is NOW. I distinctly remember him telling me something about missing you and him being sad about it. That's what was wrong.' She tilts her head and focuses intently as if listening to something, 'What's that?..oh!' she looks at Andy again and beams, 'he says he's fine now.'

Andy melts again and tries to suppress a smile. She puts a hand on Miranda's belly and feels a kick 'Uh-huh, yeah! He's asking me why his mom is wearing his mama's clothes if he is the one missing mama. I told you he asks questions a journalist would ask!' Andy smirks. Miranda blushes profusely and looks away.

Andy puts a hand on Miranda's cheek and turns her face before kissing her jaw. Then she whispers, 'Admit it Priestly, you missed me. Don't do this ever again. I almost died. This isn't funny!'

'I had no other option to get you back home, I'm sure you'll forgive me.' Miranda winks and starts unbuttoning her shirt. Two buttons down and she looks up to gauge Andrea's reaction.

Andy knows she should be angry at Miranda for playing her, but the sight of Miranda in just her shirt, half unbuttoned, revealing her lily white skin and the beginnings of the swell of her full breasts drives her half mad with ardour and she wants nothing but to make love to this gorgeous woman looking up at her with the most fake innocent smile.

She takes Miranda in her arms and picks up where Miranda left off all the while kissing each other like it's the end of the world. 'It's a good thing'-tongues entangle '- I,I love you' impatient hands traversing and caressing skin '-as much as I do.' Nuzzling noses, feather soft kisses, nipping at ears.

'Hmm, uuhn-thank goodness' the feeling of bliss '-for that!' open mouthed kisses and the tenderest of love making follows.

* * *

29th December 2007

Townhouse Kitchen

11.23 p.m.

Andy stands near the door-way and silently giggles as she watches her lover rummage for something in the refrigerator. Not having found her item of desire she bangs the refrigerator door and mutters incoherently under her breath.

'Oh-aah, you scared me! What are you doing down here?' Miranda enquires looking not at all ashamed about whatever good deed she was trying to accomplish.

'I can ask you the same thing.' Andy offers cockily.

'I, I-' she hesitates for a moment debating on whether to lie or not, 'I'm looking for my ice-cream! I'm hungry.' she does a very good impression of a beet root.

'Oh you mean you're looking for the Wasabi Ice Cream?'

'Yes!' a curt nod.

'Umm, it's not there. The twins ate it. They lost a bet with me. They couldn't in heaven's name understand why you like it, neither could I.' Andy smirks. Then adds, sincerely, looking at Miranda with those soulful puppy dog eyes 'I'm so sorry! I hope you'll forgive me?'

'You—you—what—the—you?' Miranda was getting redder by the minute and it was getting ridiculously difficult for Andrea to suppress her laughter.

'The twins—the twins ate it—WHERE. IS. MINE?' Miranda bellows.

'Relax Miranda, I'll get some tomorrow. Let's go to sleep.' With that Andy tugs at Miranda's arm and manoeuvres her out of the kitchen.

Miranda snatches her hand away from Andy's grip and rolles them into fists before whispering firmly ' . .CREAM!'

Andy smirks again and tucks a silver lock behind her ear and whispers against it, 'You won't get it! I told you I'd get back at you Priestly. Fair's Fair?'

Miranda looks wide eyed at Andy, her mouth forming a perfect O, 'Is this, is this, this is revenge?'

'Somewhat!' Andy shrugs her shoulder and kisses the perfect O, but is thrust away.

'I—I apologized! You forgave me!' Miranda has the gall to look hurt.

'Oh, did you? Well I'm doing the same, forgive me too?' Andy claims Miranda's waist with her hand and showers open mouthed kisses on her neck.

Half a minute later she knows something is wrong because she can feel Miranda trembling in her arms. She moves her focus from Miranda's neck and looks up at her face. She can see tears rolling down the elegant slope of Miranda's cheek as the woman starts sobbing quietly at first but the sound grows louder every second.

'Oh my God, sweetheart! Did I hurt you? What's wrong love?' Andy cups Miranda's cheek and rubs away the everflowing tears with her fingers.

Miranda shakes her head and begins a fresh bout of crying.

Andy gets frustrated with every passing moment and she can't in God's name understand what's wrong with Miranda. 'Miranda, darling, please tell me what's wrong? Tell me where it hurts?' she rubs soothing circles on Miranda's back but to no avail.

Then suddenly Miranda howls through tears, 'I want my ice cream. Please give me my ice cream. You can't do this to a pregnant woman, you can't deprive me or my baby; I'll take you to court. You-you evil person. I hate you.' And with that she starts hitting Andrea left and right, muttering useless insanities under her breath.

Andy wants to laugh and cry all at the same time. Miranda Priestly was born with drama hardwired in her brain. Inspite of her lover's apparent plight she hadn't seen Miranda be this adorable and her delicate punches to Andrea shoulders and chest were absolutely useless. Andy falls in love with the devil again.

'Woah, woah, woah, before they get you arrested for spousal abuse let's get you some ice-cream' Andrea jokes and receives a few more blows to her shoulders.

'Okay, Ohkay, I'm sorry,I'm sorry! I swear! I promise never to do such a heinous thing EVER AGAIN! I'm gonna go wherever we need to and get you this ice-cream tonight! Okay?' Andy holds the shaking woman in her arms and presses soothing kisses on her cheek.

Miranda pouts then looks at Andrea with a frown and nods, 'You better.'

'Mom, Andy, what's all the commotion? We heard mom shouting! Are you'll alright?' Cassidy says as she and her sister descend the stairs.

Miranda has the decency to look embarrassed now and hides her face in her hands.

'Yes girls! Turns out your mother didn't like us using her ice-cream as an object for our betting game. It seems the only way we can apologize is by buying her another tub of it.'

'Eww mom, you want to eat that weird thing! I mean you're throwing a fit for-' Caroline doesn't get to finish her thought as Cassidy nudges her and gestures towards their mother who looks highly offended.

'I did not throw a fit and it's not weird! Now what are we waiting for.' Miranda 'I-will-never-admit-I-cried-over-ice-cream' Priestly walks out of the front door with the air of a woman who's too above mere mortal cravings.

The other three women inside the house whom Miranda loves with all heart laugh theirs guts out before hurrying to join the devil they love for a mid-night ice cream parlour trip.

* * *

**Prompt:** Miranda calling/texting Andy during an important meeting with emergency or sos & Andy racing home to find Miranda fine. Her excuse is 'the baby missed you' ...

Yeah I didn't think it would turn out this way! Tell me what you think!


End file.
